oc_databasefandomcom-20200215-history
Stabbo the Clown
|image1=File:StabboTheClown.png |caption1=Artwork |fan/original=Fan |universe=''Blood Prophecy'' |creator=User:TheAgent41 |full_name=Stabbo the Clown |alias(es)=None |birthplace=Unknown |residence=His VHS tape |species=Demonic clown |age=Unknown |gender=Male |height=6'7" |weight=230 lbs}} }} ' ' is an original character designed by TheAgent41. resides in the ''Blood Prophecy universe, a universe created by LeeHatake93. Stabbo the Clown is the demonic, milleniums-old host of the underground children's television show, Stabbo's Clubhouse. His backstory is unknown, but he occasionally pops up from time to time to target a new generation of children. He is mysteriously tied to a cursed video tape with no known origin, and he always targets whoever watches his tape. His impervious nature to all known forms of weaponry and reality warping abilities make it almost impossible to escape from him, at least not permanently. Stabbo's backstory is completely unknown. No one knows where he came from, how long he has existed, or why he does what he does. All that is known is that he is a several-thousand-year-old demonic force that takes the form of a clown and lures in its victims through its cursed video tape. Stabbo resembles a heavyset clown wearing mostly blue and white clothing. His face is painted white with large red clown lips, a red nose, and bushy red eyebrows. He also has a red afro that is mostly hidden by a blue fez with a red tassle, although the afro does poke out along the bottom edge. Stabbo is always seen wearing a white shirt with ruffled wrist cuffs. Over the shirt, he wears a blue and white plaid vest with red trim on the shoulders and bottom. Stabbo also wears a cartoonishly-large, light blue bowtie around his neck at all time. Stabbo's puffy clown pants are blue, and he also wears white, ruffled socks and large red clown shoes. Stabbo relishes in his evil deeds. He has a passion for murdering innocent people, mostly for his own twisted amusement and no other reason. He has no reservations about dressing up in drag or any other disguises he may need to slaughter his target, and he can even take on any form he wishes to accomplish his goals. He enjoys feeding his victims ice cream laced with cyanide, slitting their throats with his sword (whom he has named "Larry"), and performing terrifying acts at children's birthday parties. *'Reality Warping:' Stabbo seems to possess god-like reality warping powers. While he could easily use these powers to take over the world in the blink of an eye, he instead uses them to summon his victims' worst fears while he torments them. While these powers are mostly muted in the real world, he can use them to magically "suck" his victims into his television show, where he has complete control over reality. *'Invincibility:' Stabbo is impervious to all known forms of man-made weaponry, including swords, knives, bludgeons, firearms, and explosives. He can only be damaged through magical means or by rewinding the video tape that he is tied to. *'Giant Form:' When inside his television show dimension, Stabbo is capable of transforming into a giant version of himself called "Big Stabbo." This version of him is darker and more twisted and grants him the ability to vomit cyanide from his mouth. *'Colonel Cutthroat': The mailman on his show *'Sara Walker': Enemy *Despite not being created by LeeHatake93, Stabbo will officially appear as a minor villain in a video game to be developed by User:LeeHatake93. Thus, he doesn't count as a fan character. *Stabbo was inspired by TheAgent41's own fear of clowns. *An alternate version of Stabbo the Clown named Stubb was made the star of one of TheAgent41's creepypastas, Stubb's Clubhouse. StabboTheClown.png|thumb Stabbo2.png|Stabbo the Clown in Soul Calibur V Category:Characters Category:TheAgent41's characters Category:Bisexual characters Category:Bad characters Category:Male characters Category:Demons Category:Characters who can change form Category:Magical characters Category:Overweight characters Category:Sword users Category:Serial killers Category:Characters who can break the fourth wall Category:Characters from another dimension Category:Ageless characters Category:Reality warpers Category:Frightening characters Category:Man-eaters Category:Clowns Category:Original characters